Cruella Dead-Vil
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Rewriting of the climactic car chase scene in the 1961 animated Disney film version of 101 Dalmatians. What if Cruella De Vil had not been so lucky as she was to be defeated in the lighter way that she came out on the losing end? Highly recommended if you loathe that fur hag with a bitter vengeance, and meant to cater to those who do. Rated M for curse words and graphic parts.


Well, would you look at this? I'm writing my first 101 Dalmatians fanfic!

This is meant, as has been already made clear thanks to the summary and title alike, to cater to those who hate Cruella De Vil.

I truly disliked the manner in which Cruella wound up on the losing end in the, well, end(make her the loser, sure enough, but in a way that befits a revolting psycho bitch like her, dammit!).

Really, she wants to turn NINETY-NINE INNOCENT PUPPIES into MERE FUR COATS FOR HER TO WEAR, and she only gets hers in the form of being crashing into and said crash destroying her car in the end, with the cunt herself being absolutely and utterly unharmed despite that kind of occurrence?

FUCK THAT NOISE.

Fur hags deserve to die, and so does anyone and everyone who wears real fur(faux fur is okay, of course, since there's no animal suffering or death involved to make it, but it's clear what I'm saying).

Anyhow, this is a rewriting of the climactic car chase scene, as the title and summary have also pointed out, and I can assure you that you will LOVE THIS STORY TO DEATH if you hate Cruella De Vil's asshole guts with a burning, heated passion of the hottest kind and wish that the bitch of a thundercunt fur hag hadn't gotten off as easy as she did(this next statement is a bit obvious, but I am of course one of the ones who feels that way).

That you will love it immeasurably if you love the Dalmatians and their owners alike only adds to how excellent a story this is for you to read(it's just as obvious that I have that liking for the dogs and their owners alike as well).

Okay, then, let's get started here, shall we?

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters, because they all belong to the 101 Dalmatians franchise.

I don't own the song that I distort part of at the end of this story(you'll find out which one and which movie and the producers thereof it belongs to when you reach that part of it, I assure you), either.

Cruella Dead-Vil

During the time that the blackened from coal Dalmatians, whether they were Pongo, Perdita or any and all of their puppies, were being driven away, courtesy of a lorry which they had gotten into the open back of, and one which was headed for London, the Dalmatian parents took a look back to make sure their puppies, who were hiding in various objects of various sizes that the truck was carrying, were okay, and, thankfully, they were.

However, the dogs were still anything but safe, as both Pongo and Perdita caught sight of Cruella De Vil's car coming first towards the back of the lorry and then to the left way off of the road that this lorry was headed forward on.

"Pongo! There she is! Cruella!" cried out Perdita as they saw Cruella's car closing in on them almost immediately thereafter, with the horrid witch obviously having taken a shortcut as so to get side to side with the lorry, as opposed to after the back of it.

Indeed, Cruella's car had now, right after that turn and catching up to the lorry, just come right up towards the back of it and the opening thereof, causing the puppies to quickly hide themselves(quite understandably, since Cruella wanted to turn them all into coats for her evil, greedy, heartless bitch self).

Seconds thereafter, she'd gotten her car driven to the side of the lorry, which, as mentioned before, she had planned, and she tried to knock the lorry over by ramming it into the right side of that lorry with the left side of her car, near the end of an edge next to the main path, no less, which almost caused the lorry to fall down, as well, though thankfully it neither got knocked over nor made to fall, but it was still too close for comfort.

The lorry driver looked out to see the evil cunt of a crazy-ass driver and yelled: "Hey, lady! What in thunder are you trying to do? Crazy woman driver!"

While he briefly was able to get up ahead of her again, Cruella now caught up to him and switched sides, this time hitting the left side of his lorry with the right side of her car, continuing to do so as she caused the lorry to shake, shaking the puppies who were hiding in the process, but then the villainess saw a bridge in front of her.

One which, in the direction she was driving(directly next to its right side, to be exact), had a sign that made it clear she needed to slam on her brakes, but she couldn't in time, and she crashed through it, driving down into the snow that covered the hills she was now entering by mistake and getting the frontal half of her car covered in it.

Unfortunately, she managed to get her car free with a bit of effort and drove it up the hill, even crashing through first a long, short gate and then a couple of leafless trees until she was on the path where the lorry continued to go(though quite a few pieces of her car were made to come off during it all, most notably the top of it and the part covering the engine, but it didn't matter to her at all), but unbeknownst to her, the two minions who had helped her kidnap the puppies, Horace and Jasper, were now on the trail of the lorry even closer than she was, both in their truck, Perdita seeing this and saying: "Pongo, look!"

"Jasper!" said Horace, as the one he said the name of was driving their truck with Horace right next to him, and Jasper then told Horace: "Ha, ha! There ain't nothing to it! I'll give him a bit of a nudge, ha, ha, ha, and shove him in the dirt! Ha, ha!"

It seemed to go from bad to worse when Cruella's car just then came up closer to where the lorry was than the truck Jasper was driving with Horace next to him, ironically enough, and the puppies hid once more, which was easier thanks to how, after Cruella's deep crash, the lorry was no longer shaking.

Cruella was ready to strike, looking mad, evil, vicious and wraith-like, with Pongo and Perdita gasping in horror as her car smashed the back of the lorry and then the front of it got stuck on its rear.

But, after a time of it pulling her car, even nailing and bending over the pole of a sign in the process, the lorry swerved and pulverized a small bridge gate, and it sent one of the puppies flying, though thankfully Perdita caught said puppy's tail with her mouth in time to save that puppy.

Still, the danger and threat the Dalmatians were facing wasn't over yet, with Pongo crying: "Perdy, watch out!" while the puppy's legs and eyes widened upon seeing how great a height he was looking at from above.

Meanwhile, Cruella's car was continually being driven, going from this side to that side despite how it overall maintained a straight way of driving forward, with the lorry driver doing much the same in his attempts to get away from her as far as possible, though it was proving most difficult for him, as evidenced by how he had to drive straight while alternating sides almost as much as Cruella did.

As for Horace and Jasper, the former idiotically pulled out the steering wheel both from under Jasper's hands and where it had been before, going: "Jasper!" once more as both began sliding down the hill away from where they'd been driving, and just after Jasper yelled: "Horace!" their truck smashed right into Cruella's car, which had gotten to just the right spot at just the right time for it to happen.

Having been crashed into head on by Horace and Jasper, Cruella was dislodged from her previous attachment to the rear end of the lorry on which the Dalmatians all were aboard and headed for London and safety alike on, and, while both vehicles crashed, though unlike Horace and Jasper's truck, Cruella's car went flying in the air, her henchmen turned out luckier than her.

You see, besides how Cruella's engine had previously been exposed and burning a bit from ignited sparks, its still working just as well notwithstanding, her car had also been falling with enough speed so that the impact with which it would hit the ground, snow or no snow, would dash it apart.

Ironically, it was that very same snow which made sure of it that she would never be a threat to any animals and/or people again, her Dalmatian puppy would-be-coats targets or otherwise, as, during the time that her car was smashed into pieces in various ways, the exposed engine really nailed the snow, and it became quite the double whammy for Cruella in the following way.

The part of the ground which the bitch herself was going towards and the position she was in made it so that she would have died by hitting the top of her head so, so damn hard on it that her skull would be smashed, her brain would be destroyed and her neck would be broken by the amount of blunt force delivered to her skull via a twisting of 360 degrees which would be caused by it, with her having no time to try and jump out of her car and/or adjust to go limp and absorb impact at all.

But now, to go with it, it had the way that the snow finding its way into her exposed car engine, plus the car being made of all kinds of combustible materials and her coat most certainly being capable of being set aflame, made sure of it that such a slamming into the ground as that would be accompanied by how her car, coat and body, in that order, caught on fire, and as she screamed: "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" upon being burned gruesomely, it was at the same time that her cranium became intimate with the ground that the car exploded and took her with it.

Though she felt these next two things along with the nailing of her head into the ground, she had no time to scream further, and, as Jasper and Horace alike watched in shock and jarred fight, plus went pale from what there were seeing, the snow that had been made to slide down from the upper part of the hill she'd just fallen onto the ground below of put out the fire after the explosion, revealing a charred skeleton of what used to be a living piece of shit wretch of a psychotic-ass thundercunt named Cruella De Vil.

"Dear God! Bloody hell!" shouted Jasper.

Horace then went: "Blimey! Damn! Has she been fucking destroyed or what?"

Jasper put in: "She sure has! Thank God we survived, though! But what now?"

"Yeah, we've got a lot of trouble here!" Horace commented. "Our truck's totaled very badly despite being in much better shape than her now blown to hell car!"

"We've got to find some way to get back, though, and we need to start looking for it now!" Jasper stated. "At least we don't have to put up with her being so bossy and oppressive towards us anymore!"

"Indeed, we should count our blessings on that!" agreed Horace.

As for the Dalmatians, when they returned home and were once more with their owners, Roger and Anita Radcliffe, who thanked God that they had survived and were now safe and back with them once more, which of course the Dalmatians felt on all counts, it was after a while of hugging and celebrating that, as was shown on the news, that Cruella's badly charred skeletal remains had been discovered and what tiny remnants of her car were still there had also been found, and everyone knew what that meant, be it the Dalmatians' owners or the Dalmatians themselves, and everyone in that house in which they lived became elated as hell.

"Well, would you just look at that?" Roger said with much joy in his voice.

Anti then added: "No more Cruella De Vil to plague this world, here or otherwise!"

And the Dalmatians all started licking each other, with Pongo singing: "Ding, dong, the bitch is dead, the bitch is dead, the bitch is dead!"

Perdita sang on: "The wicked bitch Cruella's dead! No more fur hag to try and make our puppies turn blood red! Ding dong, Cruella De Vil's dead!"

The celebrations you've read about continued into the night, while Cruella, who'd of course gone to hell, was being subjected to the tortures of that abode which involved numerous demons skinning her repeatedly and drinking her blood as though they were vampires, each one of those skinning sequences preceded by and succeeded by showers of hellfire and brimstone raining down upon her, and every time her blood had been drained, her torn off fur coat was set aflame with torches so that, just as her skin came back, it was being burned immediately even before the brimstone and hellfire showers were starting to come down on her, plus, every time the demons began sucking her blood out of her, a lot of that same blood came flooding down all over the place, drying up fast on the grounds of hell.

Cruella De Vil was a play on the words Cruel Devil, and now the original cruel devil, namely Satan, was dishing out to her what she was always thinking about times at least six, if not more than that, with her screaming, whining and cursing being both incessant and echoing across almost all of hell, save for the highest heights of it despite them still of course being well underground like the rest of hell.

THE END

So, how did you guys like it? I do hope this was a joyous read for everyone who wanted Cruella De Vil to get her just desserts in a far worse way than she did in the original movie and indeed hate her endlessly! If it catered that way and all other ways that I meant it to, I am so very glad that it did! Please rate and review, all!


End file.
